leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP117
}} Don't Touch That 'dile (Japanese: ワカバタウン！はじまりをつげるかぜのふくまち！ Town! The Town Where Winds Telling of a Beginning Blow!) is the 117th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on October 14, 1999 and in the United States on October 14, 2000. Blurb Ash begins his journey in Johto, a largely unexplored region said to be thickly populated with Pokémon entirely new to him and his friends. Plot Walking through a foggy forest, , and are heading to New Bark Town to register for the Johto League. Ash notices a familiar tree branch and declares that they must be lost. Misty scolds Ash, and the two of them get into an argument, which Brock is forced to break up. senses something and promptly hops out of Misty's arms, prompting the others to follow. The group is startled after seeing a mysterious blue , later revealed to be , on a formation in the middle of the lake. When Suicune notices them, it runs away. Ash tries to follow it but falls off a steep edge, and and Togepi soon follow. Becoming alarmed by his disappearance, Misty and Brock go after Ash, but they also trip and fall. walks by and seems to find it fun before sliding down the hill as well. Meanwhile, is also lost in the same fog-filled forest. They become hungry and decide to run, and soon find themselves out of the forest and staring at a large building. The trio is started by a horde of and rush inside what is actually a Pokémon Lab. A voice suddenly speaks up, and the group soon finds the source, Professor Elm. He is too busy looking through his microscope to realize the visitors are Team Rocket; thinking it is Nurse Joy, he tells them to check up on his . They encounter Totodile shortly after, and it bites onto 's tail and sprays a at James's face. Posing as Nurse Joy, Jessie says she will bring Totodile back to the Pokémon Center before picking Totodile up and running out of the lab, followed by James and Meowth. Upon reaching New Bark Town, Ash and head for the Pokémon Center, but when they reach it, they are met by Nurse Joy's Chansey. She presses a button after Brock speculates on Chansey not being Nurse Joy, and a screen appears. A recording of Nurse Joy plays on the screen, saying that she is with Professor Elm and will be back by 2:00. Noting the time on the clock, Misty realizes that it is 3:30. Ash and Misty decide to sit down as they wait, though Brock is furious and demands that they go find her. However, when the three of them reach Elm's laboratory, they see police officers led by Officer Jenny surrounding the premises. Brock tries to offer Jenny a bouquet of flowers, but Misty pulls him away by his collar. Ash, Brock, and Misty rush inside the lab and see Nurse Joy scolding Elm for being careless. Brock tries to flirt with Nurse Joy as well but is pulled away by Misty again. Ash and his friends then learn about the stolen Totodile, who was supposed to be picked up a female . They also learn about Johto's starter Pokémon. Ash mentions that he is from Pallet Town and is questioned about having met . Then, Elm rants to Brock about his time as one of Oak's top students while Misty and Ash play with the that Nurse Joy took from Elm. After this, one of the police officers brings a plaster mold of Team Rocket's footprints. Officer Jenny's Growlithe sniffs the mold and begins to tracks down Team Rocket and Totodile. Meanwhile, Team Rocket decides to take a break at a local park, and Jessie is furious when Totodile chomps down on her hair. Meowth goes to make a phone call to , though Jessie smacks him away with the phone booth door and claims that he would take all of the credit. While the two of them argue, James walks past them and makes the phone call. At that moment, Ash, his friends, and Officer Jenny arrive on the scene. Team Rocket recites their and comment that they can't return Totodile because it won't let go of Jessie's hair. Ash scolds the three for stealing a new Trainer's Pokémon, but Team Rocket is unfazed and attempts to run away. Ash then sends out and has it use to trip Team Rocket. James has use , but Ash's Charizard blows the smog away. Bulbasaur manages to pull Totodile off Jessie's hair, and the Pokémon lands in Ash's arms. As goes in to apprehend the trio, Weezing's leaves it blinded. James uses the opportunity to call on , who latches onto his head. Jessie resorts to using . Ash sends out , and its Water Gun hits Lickitung. Desperate to flee, Jessie calls out , and together with Team Rocket's other Pokémon, they attempt a group attack. Ash replies with his own group effort: Pikachu's , Charizard's , Bulbasaur's and Squirtle's Water Gun combine and send Team Rocket's Pokémon flying. To finish things off, Totodile sends Jessie, James, and Meowth on their way with a Water Gun. Officer Jenny is disappointed not to have made any arrests, but is grateful that Totodile is safe and sound. Back at Elm's lab, Ash makes a call through to Oak. Ash speaks briefly before letting Elm talk to his former mentor. As the two Professors get deep into conversation, Nurse Joy arrives and escorts Ash and his friends to the Pokémon Center. There, she officially registers Ash for the Johto League. Ash and his friends then leave New Bark Town, unaware of Jigglypuff, who is still following after them. Major events * and see a . * Ash and his friends arrive at New Bark Town and meet Professor Elm. * James's Victreebel is revealed to know . * Ash signs up for the Johto League. * Ash learns that the first Johto League Gym is in Violet City and decides to head there. Debuts Humans * Professor Elm Pokémon debuts * ( ) * * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Professor Elm * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (starter Pokémon; flashback) * (starter Pokémon; flashback) * (starter Pokémon; flashback) * (starter Pokémon; photo) * (starter Pokémon; debut) * (starter Pokémon; debut) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; debut) * (multiple) Trivia * OK! replaced The Rivals as the Japanese opening theme. * Meowth's Party replaced Riding on Lapras as the Japanese ending theme. * The Japanese title of the episode is a reference to the slogan of New Bark Town. * The English dub of this episode first aired exactly one year after the original did in Japanese. * In the dub, reveals that slept in until 4:00 PM in the first episode, while Misty doesn't specify any time in the original version. * This episode's dub title is a reference to the old advertising "don't touch that dial!" * This is the only time that the first episode of a region aired before the game the region corresponds to was released in Japan; were not released in Japan until more than a month after this episode's first airing. ** Coincidentally, this is the only time that music from a new generation premieres after the opening episode of its respective region. Instead, the music debuts in Spinarak Attack, the first episode to air after the release of Gold and Silver in Japan. * This episode is featured on Volume 16: Totodile from Viz Media's series. * This episode is featured on Pokémon All-Stars: Totodile from 's series. * The book Go West, Young Ash is based on this episode. * When Professor Elm talks to , he mentions an article in a magazine called , which is a reference to the real-life magazine . * This episode marks a rare instance in which Team Rocket's Pokémon blast off before Team Rocket themselves. It is also the first time where they are marked as individual twinkling stars as opposed to a single one after blasting off. * In the original dub of this episode, as well as a few episodes later in the third season, the Who's That Pokémon segment displayed the same graphics used in the first and second seasons. However, this was changed in the newer dubs that re-aired later on in the same year as it originally aired. * In the dub, the first eight episodes of the third season had rather poor sound mixing, as some of the lines were too loud and the others were fairly quiet, and the English dub soundtrack may be silently audible in the background. * Music from Pikachu's Vacation and Mewtwo Strikes Back can be heard in this episode. * On DVD releases of Pokémon: The Johto Journeys, this episode is considered the season premiere. However, on televised airings, that title falls to The Pokémon Water War. Errors * In one scene, when James was going to make a phone call, he did not have any gloves for a second. In the next scene, he had gloves as usual. * Towards the end, when Ash's Pokémon all attack at once, uses , but the sound for can be heard. * When the plaster cast is made of Team Rocket's footprints, the prints are indents in the plaster, when really they should be protruding from the cast. * In the scene where all of Ash's Pokémon defeat Team Rocket, 's wings are completely orange. In the next scene, they are back to normal. * In the European Portuguese dub, when Ash is naming the Kanto starters, he says Charizard instead of Charmander. * In the dub, Jessie calls her "Lickingtung". EP117 Error.png|James's missing glove Dub edits * Pokémon Karaokémon: You & Me & Pokémon * Misty's claim that they may find another Pokémon like in the woods was originally her wondering what the Pokémon was. * Ash asking about an entrance fee for the Johto League was in the dub only. * Professor Oak's "They always call in the middle of my soap operas" line was originally just him saying, "Hello, this is the Oak Laboratory." * The dub omitted Professor Elm's mention that the starter trio Ash had with him are given out in Pallet Town. * Ash mentioning Gary Oak was dub-added. * The dub implies that the that will receive is female, whereas the Japanese version doesn't state the gender of the Trainer picking up Totodile. Interestingly, later in the anime, a female Trainer named is seen with a Totodile that she received from Professor Elm. * Originally, Professor Elm doesn't specify when Totodile's Trainer would show up. In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=גניבת הטוטודייל |hu= |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |pl= |ro= |hi=Totodile को हाथ मत लगाना }} 117 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears de:Finger weg von Karnimani! es:EP119 fr:EP117 it:EP117 ja:無印編第117話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第118集